The present invention relates to a bearing wheel hub unit.
In general, bearing wheel hub units of a well known kind comprise a mounting flange which is integral with an inner race of the bearing in order to mount a wheel, and a centering collar, which is defined by an annular body which is produced in a single piece with the flange by means of removing shavings, and which extends frontally and transverse to the flange itself in order to permit the centering of the wheel in relation to the unit itself.
Bearing wheel hub units of the kind which have just been described above present some disadvantages due to the fact that, once the centering collar has been produced by means of turning, it is then necessary to subject the same centering collar to anti-corrosion treatment, which can only be carried out after the centering collar has been carefully cleaned and, in the case in which such treatment is carried out at a certain temperature, it must also be carried out in such a way as to ensure that no damage is suffered by the other components of the unit.